


Post-it notes, post-it notes everywhere!

by GayAvocad0



Category: Decaf - Fritz Chang (Webcomic)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Post-it Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAvocad0/pseuds/GayAvocad0
Summary: Hanse stared at the bright yellow post-it note on his desk.He picked it up, to re-read what was written on it from closer, because, surely, it couldn’t be true, his eyesight was just tricking him. But after having read it five times with it being at five different distances from his face, he had to concede that he had read it just fine the first time.Is there a science room in the building or is it just me sensing the chemistry between us? (it’s a good one right??)Right. It was too early for this kind of stupid thing. It was Monday morning, and he hadn’t even got out of his coat nor have a single cup of coffee for fuck’s sake.Or: Hanse suddenly gets stupidly funny sticky notes on his desk whenever he leaves it and has to deal with it as well as with his bothering infatuation with the new intern. Karl just wants so see Hanse smile.
Relationships: Hanse Schäfer/Karl Jensen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Post-it notes, post-it notes everywhere!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my contribution to the 4k subscribers celebration. The characters live in the same world as the actual comic BUT canon events are all ignored.  
> I hope whoever reads it likes it, enjoy!

Hanse stared at the bright yellow post-it note on his desk.

He picked it up, to re-read what was written on it from closer, because, surely, it couldn’t be true, his eyesight was just tricking him. But after having read it five times with it being at five different distances from his face, he had to concede that he had read it just fine the first time.

_ Is there a science room in the building or is it just me sensing the chemistry between us? (it’s a good one right??) _

Right. It was too early for this kind of stupid thing. It was Monday morning, and he hadn’t even got out of his coat nor have a single cup of coffee for fuck’s sake.

Hanse sighed and crumpled the note before tossing it into the paper bin.

When he arrived at the kitchenette, Anselm was already at the coffee machine.

“Hey,” he greeted him.

Hanse grunted in acknowledgement and left as soon as he had filled his mug with coffee. Call him antisocial if you will, but conversations with other humans being before 10 am are hard.

The post-it note and any annoyance that came with it disappeared when he got caught up in his work for the day.

He was interrupted in the middle of the afternoon by Karl coming unannounced to ask for a pen.

“How do you manage to lose your pens. There are always schmazillions of pens on someone’s desk. You can’t possibly lose  _ all _ of your pens…” Hanse muttered while opening his drawer to take about twenty pens out. If he gave Karl only one, he would probably come back five minutes later, anyway. And like he said, under normal circumstances, in an office, people always have thousands of pens somewhere around on their desk so he could afford to give away twenty of them.

“Yeah well,” Karl said sheepishly, “one vanished when it fell on the floor, one disappeared somewhere in the photocopy room, another one literally exploded in my face, oh, I ended up microwaving one with my lunch!”

Karl looked way too happy for someone who was telling a floor manager what he did with the office’s property.

“How do you even-” Hanse started, but after consideration, “you know what? Never mind. Just, at least don’t come back asking for pens today. There are a few hours left before you go home, I’m sure you can manage it.”

Karl hummed in acknowledgement, but he was obviously distracted, looking around the room for something. And he was not,  _ leaving _ .

Oh, Hanse could feel the headache coming.

“Do you need anything else?”

“Nope! I’m good!”

Silence.

Hanse sighed.

“Then, why aren’t you on your way out?”

“Right, right, right, right, right!” The intern said quickly. “Thanks for the pens,” He smiled this big, goofy, (cute) grin of his and waved at Hanse before making his way out of the room.

Hanse shook his head and convinced himself that he was, in fact, not smiling and that the heat he could feel creeping up his cheeks, was due to the temperature of the room and not to the clumsy intern who arrived two weeks ago.

-

_Guess what I’m wearing? The smile you gave me ; ) (ok I admit the one from yesterday was not the best but this one’s good right?? come on you have to admit it’s at least a little bit cute and funny)_

It was bright pink this time.

And Hanse did have time to drink coffee before coming to work so his brain was a little bit more functional than the previous day.

Still. He was not exactly ecstatic about this.

He needed to have a conversation with Friedemann before this got out of hand and he was drowned under multi-coloured post-it notes with particularly bad lines on them. Because he only knew a few people capable of such stupid and ridiculous ideas. And Friedemann high on the list.

He added having this conversation to his mental to-do list.

-

“Ok, we need to talk.”

Friedemann looked up from whatever it was he was doing and gave Hanse a startled look.

“Um, sure?”

Hanse thrust the note from this morning and the three others that had appeared every time he had left his desk for more than five minutes (he was right, it had gotten out of hand at an alarming speed, it was only Tuesday for crying out loud).

“Apart from being really cute, what do you do in your downtime?” Friedemann read, squinting at the orange post-it note. “I hope you’ve had CPR training because you take my breath away? What the- Oh my god this one is awful,” Friedemann cleared his throat between giggles and read the green one, “If you were a potato, you’d be a sweet one.”

By the time he was finished reading them he was laughing so hard that Hanse was a little worried he wouldn’t recover.

“They’re horrible,” He finally said still wheezing a little.

“Yes, I know and that’s why I’d like you to stop sticking them on my desk every time I leave it.”

“Oh they’re not from me,” Friedemann shook his head, “I’m a bit offended you thought of me when you saw these. I can come up with actual pick up lines, not those corny ones found on the first website when you search on Google.” He must have felt Hanse wasn’t exactly convinced because he added, “And besides if I wanted to assault you with ridiculous lines, I would simply text you repeatedly.”

Fair point.

“Yeah, sorry to have bothered you for something like that while you were working…” Hanse finally muttered after a few seconds.

“Not at all, my friend, I hadn’t laughed today so you had the honour of being the one bringing me joy into this monotonous afternoon,” Friedemann said still grinning.

“Uh, you’re welcome, I guess.” Hanse waved and went back to doing what he should have been doing: working.

When he arrived, he was greeted by a new post-it note.

He resisted the urge to groan aloud.

-

On Wednesday, he received five of them.

At this point, he had to admit that some of them were so terrible that they became kind of funny. And it would be useless denying it anyway because he couldn’t help the small smiles and roll of his eyes. He even snorted at the  _ If you were words on a paper, you’d be fine print (get it? get it??) _ one.

And whichever of his colleagues did this, they provided a nice distraction from work and from generally feeling down for no reason.

It must have shown on his face because when he took a break to go smoke with Karl, the intern had smiled at him in a way that made Hanse’s stomach do somersaults. And when he had asked the other man why on Earth he looked so smug, he had only got a “No reason. I guess it’s just nice seeing you in such a good mood” in return.

That did nothing to calm his already fast-beating heart.

-

They kept coming the next day.

The second one of the day was green and had _If I was an octopus all my 3 hearts would beat for you_ scribbled on it.

Hanse wondered if some people actually used these. He hoped not (I mean _Are you a crayon? Cause you bring colour to my life_ , seriously, what even is that?).

He put the note away and when he looked up Karl was staring at him with a smile that obviously meant trouble plastered on his face. Or maybe it was just his normal face. Who knows?

“When did you even get here? I didn’t hear you come in…” Hanse said grumpily to cover up the fact that he may or may not have slightly jumped at the sudden appearance of the intern.

“Oh, I just arrived.” He said casually, still smiling.

“Do you need pens again? At this rate even I won’t have any left,” Hanse said after realising Karl was not going to talk more than that.

“No, no, my pens are fine, well, not all of them but the point is, I don’t need pens.” He answered.

“Okay?” Hanse said carefully, “Then do you need something else?” He was starting to feel uncomfortable and he could feel the flush creeping up his cheeks as the man before him kept all his attention on him.

“Right, yes, I came here to ask you if you wanted to have lunch.” He said enthusiastically.

Hanse looked at his watch to check the time and figured he could take a break.

“Sure, you can go ahead I’ll just clean up a bit and ask Nele and Steve if they want to come too on my way there. They usually take their break around this time.” Hanse shuffled some paper and rearranged others so he could get back to doing what he was doing once his break was over.

Karl’s smile fell and some sort of realisation seemed to dawn on him. He swore, called himself stupid under his breath and smiled again when he saw Hanse was throwing him a puzzled look.

“Great, perfect, see you in like, 5 minutes!” He said brightly before disappearing.

Hanse replayed the conversation in his mind, trying to figure out is he did something wrong or if it was just the usual Karl weirdness. It had to be the latter because so far, the only reason he could come up with as to why Karl would react like that at the mention of asking people to join them would be… It would be something he that made hope blossom in his mind and his chest feel tight. It would be too good to be true.

Hanse tried to get rid of the thought as best as he could and forced himself not to read too much into the fact that Karl’s smile didn’t feel as genuine as usual whenever he looked at him during lunch.

When he got back to his desk, there was no post-it note.

There was no post-it note for the rest of the afternoon either, no matter how many times he left his desk to do one thing or another.

“Fuck.”

-

On Friday morning, Hanse quickly stuck the pale yellow post-it note on Karl’s mug when he saw it. Because if he hadn’t done it immediately and without thinking about it too much, he would have talked himself out of it.

He was already fighting the urge to go take the note back and spare himself the embarrassment, but he figured it was probably too late anyway. Which did nothing to ease the anxious feelings that were rapidly settling in his mind.

He was fidgety all morning, hardly getting any work done and jumping whenever someone knocked on his door.

At last, when Hanse was considering looking procedures to change his name and move to Australia before telling people he was sick and go back home to wallow in despair and contemplate the immensity of his stupidity, Karl burst into the room holding his mug with the post-it note still on it.

“I’m sorry I was going to come and see you but then Anselm asked me to print something and make a few copies of it but you know how well the photocopier and I get along so then I had to talk to Steve and go to the restroom to clean myself up but the one from this floor was flooded and when I went upstairs I kind of ran into someone and fell down and the woman I had run into told me I was unconscious for a minute there and said I should go to the hospital but I couldn’t and so we-”

“Ok, ok, ok fine I got it.” Hanse cut him off before this became even more ridiculous than it already was. A wave of worry, fondness and obviously, relief washed over him when he heard Karl ramble about his impossible morning.

Karl shut up at once and inhaled deeply before letting out a shuddering breath.

“So the post-it notes were from you?” Hanse said lamely, to try to break the silence that had fallen over them.

Karl nodded enthusiastically, a grin breaking across his face.

“Yeah! You don’t smile much when you’re here and I don’t think I’ve ever heard you laugh so I figured I could try to make your days brighter. And also, I wanted to get closer to you but, no offence but you seem pretty unapproachable at first glance.”

“Well then you could have signed them so I could have known they were from you.”

“ _That_ ’s why you never mentioned them when we were together. I didn’t sign any of them!” Karl hit his forehead. Hanse chuckled, a fond look probably on his face.

“Anyway, do you want to go now?” Hanse asked. He realised maybe Karl didn’t even want to. Maybe he just came here to let him down gently. Maybe he had read the situation completely wrong and Karl really just wanted to see the floor manager look less grumpy and make a friend along the way? God, he was suddenly feeling nervous and he was starting to fidget when–

“Yeah! That’s why I came here in the first place.” Karl grinned and put his mug on Hanse’s desk.

They left the room, chatting about this ridiculous week they had.

The mug stayed on the desk and the post-it note reading _I’m sorry I don’t have any stupid line to offer you, but do you want to have lunch with me today? Just the two of us, I mean._ stayed there too.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà! I hope you guys liked it!  
> Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome  
> Have a nice day/night!


End file.
